Join a Club Thing!
|previous = Be a Mad Scientist Thing! |next = Have the Best Halloween Ever Thing! |image = Join a club.PNG }} "Join a Club Thing!" is the thirteenth episode in the first season of 100 Things to Do Before High School. It first aired October 10, 2015 on Nickelodeon. Synopsis CJ is left without her friends when they each join a club; CJ works to create a club that will reunite her with Crispo and Fen. Summary CJ wonders why she, Fenwick, and Crispo aren't in a school club. Fenwick and Crispo don't think they have time for a club since they are busy with the list of one hundred things to do before high school. CJ decides to add joining a club to the list, and the boys realize they had overlooked this. The three wonder how they are going to choose a club from the many available options, so they come up with some methods to help. The first is the Spin & Pick method, where they spin Crispo around, push him toward the list of clubs, and join the club that falls from the wall. Using this method, they join the Sock Puppet club, but Fenwick doesn't think it is the best club for enlightening their brains and expanding their social circles. CJ agrees, so they come up with Join the First Club You Hear About method. With this method, they hear about the Save the Bonobos club, which is the most popular club in the school. They decide to join the club, but are unable to because of its popularity. CJ tells Mindy that they want to join the club, and though Mindy says it is an exclusive club, she was willing to make room for Crispo. Crispo doesn't want to join without his friends, but CJ encourages him to since he likes Bonobos. CJ and Fenwick then try to find another club to join. CJ uses the third method, which is joining the club Fenwick wants to join, and he decides on the Genius club. When Eugene is detailing the challenges CJ and Fenwick are going to have to undertake to see if they are worthy enough to be members, CJ wishes Fenwick luck and leaves. Eugene gives Fenwick a question he does not think Fenwick will be able to answer. Fenwick gets it right, however, and wants a Genius club shirt. CJ tries her last method to join a club: Close Your Eyes & Pick the 1st Door You Find. Using this method, she walks in to Mr. Roberts's office. She tells him she has been looking for a club, and he suggests one he thinks she would be perfect for - Club club. The only members of Club club are the Froman twins and Lori Loudly. The three admit that the club is terrible, but they don't mind because they are in the room next to the Save the Bonobos club room. CJ tells them they are getting in to the club, but they mention the five month waiting list, which CJ says doesn't matter when they know someone on the inside. She texts Crispo and he opens the door that combines to the two rooms. Crispo welcomes them to the club, but is sent off by Blake to get more donations. Mindy then has them kicked out of the room. Annoyed, CJ decides to take matters into her own hands and changes Club club into Club Awesome, but it isn't awesome just yet. Fenwick proves he is good enough to join the Genius club, but Eugene continues to give him tests. Crispo raises the most money for the Save the Bonobos club that day. CJ, Lori, and the Froman twins are trying to get more members for their club when the Save the Bonobos club members take over their room for expansion. CJ goes to Mr. Roberts for a bigger room, and they get the first floor science lab. In the Genius club, Eugene attempts to give Fenwick another test, but Fenwick wants to do a test that is not one Eugene made up and is fair. Mr. Roberts gives the two twelve crayons each and tells them to make nine only by removing one crayon. They think it is impossible, but he tells them it is possible and leaves. Crispo raises more money for the Bonobos, but learns that only a few dollars of what he raised would actually go to saving the animals. The Froman twins and Lori commend CJ on getting the big room and making their club awesome, but she still thinks it's terrible. She thanks them, however, for accepting her into their club in the beginning and says that was what made it awesome. Crispo barges in to the room with the money he raised for the Bonobos and asks for help getting the money to save the animals. He joins the club and CJ tries to get Fenwick and Eugene to become members. Fenwick does not want to join until he can solve the crayon puzzle. CJ solves it for him, and Eugene believes she is a genius. She asks them to help her make Club Awesome better than the Bonobo club and comes up with the idea to offer the students who are waiting to join the Bonobo club membership to Club Awesome. They get the waiting list from Paul and recruit the students and clubs who were waiting, which finally makes Club Awesome awesome. The members of the Save the Bonobo club hear Club Awesome and want to join. Because the club was for everyone, they aren't denied. Mr. Roberts tells CJ he knew she was perfect for the club and commends her, and she realizes that was his plan. As he leaves, Mindy walks by and he tells them to be nice to her. She admits their club is the most popular in school now and wants to join. It's a tough decision, but they allow her to join. Paul stops her and says that the room is full and she angrily leaves. CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo try to get back in the room, but Paul stops them as well, repeating that the room is full. They rejoin the Sock Puppet club, which Mindy also joins. She comes up with a plan to try and make the club the most popular in the school. Cast 'Main Cast' *Isabela Moner as CJ Martin *Jaheem King Toombs as Fenwick Frazier *Owen Joyner as Crispo Powers *Jack De Sena as Jack Roberts 'Recurring Cast' *Brady Reiter as Mindy Minus *Matthew Scott Miller as Paul Schmolitor 'Guest Cast' *Jacob Melton as Blake Montgomery *Benjamin and Matthew Royer as Benji and Enzo Froman *Laura Krystine as Lori Loudly *Nicolas Suter as Eugene Finklestein *Gerdan Burton as Mark Chernoff Notable Dialogue Trivia *This episode was filmed in February 2015. *This episode has similar themes to the Ned's Declassified episode "Guide to: Seating." Continuity *In "Say Yes to Everything For a Day Thing!", CJ mentions that a potential Thing on their list is to master the art of sock puppetry. CJ, Fenwick and Crispo join the Sock Puppet Club in this episode. Errors *Paul was suspended from the Hallway Safety Patrol in "Make a New Friend Thing!", but he can be seen wearing his hall monitor sash in this episode. **However, it is possible that he earned his position back in an unseen scene. *Mr. Roberts says he placed twelve crayons in front of Fenwick and Eugene, but Eugene only has eleven crayons in front of him at first. In another shot, thirteen crayons can be seen in front of him. Gallery References Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Season 1 Category:Episode guide Category:Aired episodes